


Girls Like Girls

by Marvel_bitcchh



Series: GCSE Fictional Coursework [1]
Category: Girls Like Girls - Hayley Kiyoko (Music Video), Original Work
Genre: Angst, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, GCSE Coursework, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_bitcchh/pseuds/Marvel_bitcchh
Summary: My GCSE Coursework and chapters that are continuations. They story is based off the music video to the song girls like girls, by Hayley Kiyoko





	1. She

‘She’

 

When did I know. It’s a question I have heard time and time again. The words sound as familiar as hello or goodbye. It was an ordinary day. So ordinary, so uneventful that I am certain that it went by unnoticed by the rest of the world. Just another raindrop falling slowly down a window after a storm. To me, that day was not a raindrop. It was a flood that seeped through the cracks in my walls and broke through my windows, destroying everything I thought I knew about myself.

She was there. Of course she was, who else could it be. We were laying lazily on my sofa, soft blankets embracing us comfortingly while we stared contently at whichever film had captured our interest at the time. Grey walls co-ordinating with grey skies, a somber but somehow pleasant mood settling upon us. A comfort more than anything else and a welcome oppurtunity to simly switch off for a while. The soft pitter patter of rain on a window in the distance.

The voices from the television faded out as I looked at her. Really looked at her. She was my best friend of almost nine years. Standing next to me through everything, picking me up when I was knocked down. I shouldn’t be looking at her like this. It was so different this time, as if something had simply clicked into place and I was suddenly noticing her faint freckles, constellations dancing across her face. Her blush pink lips and the way they parted softly when something made her happy. How the television lights made her skin glow softly and look more beautiful than anything I had ever seen before.

Her indescribable beauty left me oblivious to the fact she had noticed my eyes on her. She laughed at my expression softly. It sounded like the soft bells that give you warmth on a cold Winter’s day. She reached out slowly and lifted a lock of my hair, gently latching it behind my ear. Her fingertips felt delicate and soft. Like silk sheets against my skin, a faint, cool breeze through my window on a Summer morning. I could feel my face tinting a dark shade from her touch. She must have seen because her smile widened, grinning at my embarassment. She looked like polaroid picture on someone’s wall, intertwining elegantly with fairy lights. She pulled me even closer as her arm snaked around my body to rest around my waist, forcing my head to the crook of her neck until all I could smell was her perfume. An English rose amidst a colourful array of fauna, a silent Spring day. 

That day was the day that I thought of her differently as well. She wasn’t just my friend, nor was she just a girl. She was an amber leaf, falling in the middle of Autumn. She was buttercream icing and birthday candles and home. 

But now, her path has been intercepted by someone else. He tells her how beautiful she is. How cherished she is. Unlike me. He kisses the ground she walks on and I find myself bitter and jealous of the way he can whisper loving words in her ear at night and make her think she belongs on the pedastal he’s placed her on. Whether he means what he says, I’m still unsure.

Either way, I am just a fleeting face in her eyes. An incurable patient, diagnosed with heartache. I am a just another raindrop falling slowly down a window after a storm. And yet, she means everything to me.

When did I know? When I saw him, spitting hateful words, threatening words. Words that hurt as much as a blow and with time would seem as true as my feelings for her. She would feel herself worthless and pitiful until she felt all that she deserved was this lowlife. This monster who once spoke with such kind words and touched her with such loving hands. Who now only spoke to hurt her and only touched to use her.

I only wanted to help. I suppose I wanted to be the knight in shining armour, defending the damsel in distress from the dragon who had locked her up unwillingly when she was vulnerable.

But it would seem I only made it worse.


	2. Girls Like Girls

I ran through the roads as fast as my … feet would carry me while the rain attacked ferociously, quickly making its way through my weak cotton defences. My feet pounded the pavement, causing explosions of puddles in my wake. I fell through the doors of my bleak but warm school and hastily attempted to salvage my few unsoaked possessions, groaning at the sight of melting navy ink trickling down my disintegrating equations like water droplets trailing down skin. Everything was ruined. Months of work, painting the inside of my bag, the writing mixing in together elegantly, a tangle of letters and doodles. I pushed my hand through my dripping hair and caught a glimpse of her, slipping through the otherwise ferocious masses that coursed through the halls, like an ocean from the very storm behind me. Every time I saw her, my breath was taken hostage by her. . Some would think she was a brunette, but really, her hair was ashy brown and when the sun was kind enough, it shone around her locks like a halo, accentuating her golden highlights that wove in and out of each other, falling artistically down past her shoulders. And her eyes; her eyes weren’t anything particularly spectacular to the naked eye, but to me they were more alluring than sapphires, more dazzling than the brightest star in the clearest night sky and so deep and intoxicating that I found myself hoping that I would fall in further. As my eyes began to travelled down her face, I came to a stop at her lips, painted bright red. Her signature colour. She was a puzzle. Her smile stretched miles across her face when she would see me and her eyes sparkled playfully, beckoning me closer like she too had missed my presence.

 

She laughed at my hesitance and wandered into our first classroom. Before I knew it, I was sitting next to her, fingers laced into mine as he sat in a desk on her other side. He barely gave her the time of day, yet when I asked her if she was happy, she dismissed my concern with gentle disregard, with a smile that didn’t meet her eyes. I didn’t hear one word of my maths teacher preaching about Pythagoras and trigonometry, only concentrating on how well my hand felt enclosed in hers. 

 

Hours later, I picked at my food, mostly ignored by him and Hayley. As our escape from classes began to come to an end, he gave her a distracted goodbye, closer to how one would dismiss an acquaintance rather than a lover. Her name sounded foreign rolling off his tongue, and I bit my tongue to stop angry words from boiling over in his direction. 

 

I stopped myself when I remembered what happened last time I spoke up for her. The next day, when he hugged her, she flinched like she feared being struck and her shoulders tensed with every touch, no matter how soft and loving they were disguised as. Smiles were thrown in as often as she could, a useless attempt to assure me that nothing was wrong. In return I pretended not to see the black and blue marks peeking out from behind her makeup. The harsh strain in her voice, as her vocal cords protested their use. The way she refused to let me touch her arm, instead pulling a jumper further over the small cuts where broken glass had caressed her skin. 

 

Eventually, she ripped me from the depths of my mind with my name on her lips 

 

She asked what had me so zoned out, paired with an affectionate smile that easily allowed the poisoned memory to slip from the front of my mind. For now.

 

‘Nothing at all’ I said, returning her intoxicating smile and allowing us to finish our lunch in a comfortable silence, my mind returning to thoughts of her red lips and sapphire eyes. Slipping further and further into my dream. My hope, that one day she could finally open her eyes and realise she deserved better than him. She deserved more than his detrimental words and cowardly abuse

 

She turned one final time to ask why I seemed so off, turning her entire body to me so I knew I had her full attention.

 

I shouldn’t have said anything, but that look she gave me. Like she could give me the world and still think it wasn’t enough. It made abandon my fears like I should have done long ago. I spoke slowly, my eyes baring into her soul, searching for some kind of reaction. Anything. Disgust, repulsion, anger. Pity. But there was nothing, only proving her to be the puzzle I knew she was. 

 

Then, she surprised me, giving me the smallest smile. So small that I would have missed it, had I not been scanning her face for a sign of any reaction at all

 

Her crimson lips parted, ready to gush a fountain of words about how I was the light of her life. How she wanted to spend stay close to me because I gave her hope. She drew in a slow but steady breath, waiting, collecting her thoughts. The eternity that she had waited, trapped with a man who forced her to wait by his side. Forced her face towards his when she only had eyes for me.

 

She had waited so long, so why was she still waiting?

 

Then her hourglass had run out and she turned, hearing a shout from him. She offered me a small smile before running to him. Running away from me

 

I knew then she took precedence. I’d protect her always.

 

No matter the cost on me.


	3. Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the song 'Girls' by Rita Ora

‘Girls’

 

Five days.

That was how long ago I saw her. Daily, worries repeated in my mind like a broken record. Anxious for her safety mostly, fearing for the worst, knowing he was perfectly capable of it. Despite my internal concern, I was here. The centre of a makeshift dance floor of cream carpet, already decorated with spilled beer and discarded food. Around me, there was a variety of people. Some were dressed conservatively, a drink that a friend had thrust into their hand which they had only sipped once. They talked as loudly as they dared to the other introverts, likely about being someone else’s designated driver. Others were throwing themselves at their fellow dancers with various limbs creating a messy tangle of awkward and intoxicated teens. I stood in the middle of it all, moving to the scream of the speakers as much as everyone else, but my eyes searching desperately for hers. I saw her familiar rouged lips by chance between the mess of drunken teenagers, making me force myself against the tide of people rushing to the dancefloor as they recognised the new song that had began blaring out incomprehensibly.

As soon as she was within my grasp, I grabbed a hold of her tightly. She turned to face me in surprise and a gasp escaped me before I could force it back. She donned stunning makeup, but not even that could cover up all the horrors. One of her eyes shone black as the night, a long and jagged cut beneath it across her cheekbone. She wore a necklace of bruises along her neck and collarbone. The second her eyes met mine, tears grew within them, dangerously close to overflowing completely with not hope of stopping them.

But despite it all, she smiled. The small action threw apart my entire world. How could one person appear so genuinely happy in the face of such pain and violence and hurt. I waited with baited breath for her to explain how she could even be here, let alone smile. 

He was out of the picture.

I had no idea how affected I could be by just a few simple words until this very moment. He had left her a leaving gift to wear across her face, but he had left all the same. I couldn’t stop myself from mirroring her smile, only making the pair of us grin wider. Without thinking, my hand reached out to hers, as if it was trying to see if this was all real, or merely another fantasy.

And this was it. She was free. We were free. Free to make our own decisions and let our hearts connect if they wish it so. And they did. 

My hand trailed up her arm to touch her shoulder and as if in response, her own hands came to rest delicately on my waist. The bass of the music vibrated violently through the floor and reverberated through our chests, joining the heavy beat of our hearts. Strobe lights flashed drunkenly like the people around me, but they, like the lights, easily faded into the background as my eyes focused only on her. While I lost myself in her eyes, like I had wanted to so many times, my other hand somehow also found its way to her shoulder, careful to avoid where he had touched her with hate.

It was as if we were wild animals, each of us moving slowly so as not to startle the other. Our eyes flicking nervously around the others face, waiting for them to make the first move. Then suddenly there was contact. It was slow and careful and precise, us just enjoying how beautiful and right it all felt. It was the final piece fitting perfectly into our puzzle so that it was all figured out. No more questioning or worry or unrequited love. It was us and it will always be us. This was when I knew. I knew that if the stars fell from the heavens, or the deepest seas bled through the driest lands or the Gods themselves tried to interfere, nothing could break us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the third chapter. Next chapter will be up soon : )


	4. Only A Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the song only a girl by Gia Woods

‘Her’ Point of View:

 

She was different. Everything was different. The place where we stood was unchartered territory and I only had her as my guide. It’s hard for me to move past him, but every time the sun creeps out from behind the horizon, it gives me certainty, hope. With him, I grew worried for how each interaction would play out. Hesitancy laced my every action as I walked on glass around him. Now, I act freely, I am myself, ready to show her all of me, all of who I am, not who she wants me to be.

It seems foolish now, how unsure I was of her, of us. How could I have thought anything different. Seen myself with anyone other than her. Her embrace is soft and careful, like she fears she might break me if she clutches too tight. Actions are precise and thoughtful, her gentle fingertips entangled in the roots of my hair. They move absentmindedly but it’s a touch I feel myself leaning into. He would never refer to me affectionately, only my name had the privelige of spilling from his mouth. But now, I know I might never be able to recite all the ways she has confessed her love for me. She is nothing like him and while I treasure her tenderness, his roots are deep within me. He planted his seeds of doubt and watered them daily with strikes and yelling until they were roses. Beautiful on the outside, an image of perfection, but underneath, thorns pricking me every time I moved. I was a caged bird, singing on his command and taken out only when he desired me to be so. Now, she unlocks my cage and I can fly away if I so choose, not that I would ever want to.

She is running up a green hill, her barefeet treading lightly on the fresh grass, picking up drops of morning dew as she goes. In her hand, leather sandals dangle vicariously from a finger and a wicker basket lined with cloth and brimming with her home-cooking hang from the other hand. The wind tore through the air, whipping her hair chaotically and seemingly trying to tear her teal sundress from her body. She took no notice, instead choosing to follow the gale gleefully, a child like wonder about her. 

She reached the crest of the hill far before me and fell onto the earth, cherishing her moment alone with mother nature. I lay down beside her and we watched the clouds, tattered cotton being dragged by the tide like wind, through the sea in the sky. And for a long moment, it was quiet. There were no clocks ticking down our time, no sneering classmates, no worry for the future. This moment existed outside of reality, reaching a universe where there was only us and the clouds in the sky.

My pinky moved slowly towards her own hand, yearning for her touch once more, like a drug. The finger slowly twisted around hers until they were chained together, the contact allowing me a breath of relief. The sun’s light glimmered softly through the leaves of a tree above us, so tall it seemed it was reaching for the sun herself. Her light illuminated the green leaves, providing a beautiful glow which only added to the perfect and unbreakable stillness of the moment. She moved slowly across the sky until we had been in her company so long that she now was being forced back behind the horizon. Though she refused to go quietly, leaving an explosion of colours in her wake. She was surrounded with a halo of burning light, a dazzling and passionate fire crowning her. The flames reaching up and dissipating, fading from blazing yellows and oranges finally swirling into a dazzling red. The smoke drifted slower, splattering hues of dusty pink and lavender against the clouds, slowly deteriorating until you could see the stars, glimmering sparks against the deep navy of the night sky.

We watched the sun sink into the ground until she was only embers and lilac smoke, not leaving until we could physically feel her absence on our exposed skin. Slowly, we gathered our possessions and carefully made our way down the steep hill, finding our way through the winding streets even slower, reluctant for our time to come to an end, desperate for even a few minutes more on the clock ticking down threateningly, inevitably. Everything good must always comes to end eventually.

But I had no idea how true those words were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the new update and the funky foreshadowing ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s so short, we’re limited to 900 words for the first chapter, so they’ll get longer as I go along. Also let me know in the comments what you think because it will affect how many follow up chapters I make


End file.
